Childhood Love
by DreamzGal
Summary: From PRS, What if Serina would have died when Emily was just 8yrs old and Mentor Ji took her with him to Shiba House and, Emily and Jayden were grown up together. Will they'll fall in love ?


Hi guys !

My name is DreamzGal but U all R my frnds so U all can call me "D" but of course it's not my real name. I'm gonna write about Power Rangers Samurai love story of Jayden (Red Ranger) & Emily (Yellow Ranger). So it's my first fanfic so I'm sorry from now for bad grammar & spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer - I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.

Summary - From PRS, What if Serina would have died when Emily was just 10yrs old and Mentor Ji took her with him to Shiba House and, Emily and Jayden were grown up together. Will they'll fall in love ?

Chapter 1 : Childhood Meet

It was 10pm at night when 9 years old Jayden was waiting for his Mentor Ji at home. He had been told Jayden that he is going to take a girl who is going to be the Yellow Ranger of the team. He had also told him that her sister and mother is dead and now there is no one to take care of her. But he didn't told about her father. Well right now he really didn't cared about that, right now he was so nervous to how to meet that girl. He'd never talked to any girl ever leaving his mom and not to mention his big sister Lauren.

He was just thinking about that how to meet that girl when he heard Mentor's voice. He ran to door and opened it and saw Mentor with a small girl of around age of 8. She had blonde hairs, beautiful hazel eyes. But she was looking sad, her head was bent and her eyes were also teary.

Mentor said "Lets go inn" the girl just nodded and came in. Jayden saw the blonde and Mentor coming inn. Her eyes were red and her nose was puffy.

He understood that she'd been crying for hours. He knew why she was crying and really wanted to talk to her and comfort her.

After that Mentor called Jayden alone to his room and said "Jayden this girl is the new yellow ranger of your team, her mother and sister had died for just few days ago and now she's going to live with us here and she will also train with you, there is no one of her in this world so you'll had to become her friend and talk to her" said Mentor really seriously.

Jayden understood what his Mentor said and he felt bad for her infact, he'd also lost his father and mother. He could understand the pain from which she's going through.

"Don't worry Mentor I'll talk to her and make her feel comfortable here. And I'll also try to become his friend more than a leader." Jayden said to his Mentor with a determination in his voice.

With that Jayden started walking but stopped and thought that he forgot to ask about how her mother and sister died and what about his father but he thought that it'll be inappropriate to ask this, right now he should just concentrate to talk and become a friend with that girl. So he again started walking towards the hallfway.

There he saw little blonde standing and facing towards the outdoor dojo. Immediately he went beside her and decided to tap her shoulder but withdrew his hand realising that they aren't really friends, so it might be inappropriate for him to do.

But as if she sensed his presence, she whipped around instantly causing her blonde curls to hit him in the face. For a second, Jayden lost his focus due to the strong fragrance of her hairs but regained it and realised he was staring into the most beautiful eyes, hazel eyes he had ever seen. He thought "Man she's so beautiful".

She was also staring in his deep blue eyes. There was an awkward silence but then...

" Hmm... so I think you are going to be the Yellow Ranger " Jayden said by breaking the silence.

"Yeah and I know that you are the Red Ranger an of our team and ME " the blonde said little nervously.

' Yeah but I think we can be more friends than being teammates " he said , rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. What the hell was wrong with him?. He only met this girl now, and he was nervous when he talked to her.

Emily said "Yes" by understanding that he wants to become her friend and she became little comfortable with him.

"So I heard you took your sister's place" he said ,trying to make a conversation.

" Yeah , I think Mentor had told you about this...so I don't think I need to tell you that my mom and my big sister had... " she sighed and tears filled her eyes.

Jayden cutted her immediately and said "I'm really sorry for your mother and sister, I know the pain from which you are suffering right now." He said with little sadness that he could understand her pain.

Emily smiled at him that he could understand her and with that Jayden again thought man this girl's smile is so beautiful and Jayden also smiled at her.

After that Mentor's voice came " Dinner's ready".

The yellow ranger muttered " I think we should go inside " she said as she turned around.

Jayden nodded but something else came into his mind that Oh Shit, I don't know her name. He immediately grabbed her hand. The blonde turned around and had an small smile on her face, eyeing their connected hands.

Jayden at once released her hand and had a small blush on his cheeks. Something was wrong, red ranger was blushing oh god " I don't know your name yet " he explained.

" Of course...My name's Emily, Emily Dawson" Emily said with a smile, showing her perfect white teeth, offering him her hand.

" Jayden Shiba , welcome to Shiba house and Samurai team " said Jayden as they shook their hands.

"I think it's little late for that don't you think ? " Emily piped up

"Ahh..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth, not really knowing what to say. Emily noticed this.

" Just kidding " she said and Jayden visibly relaxed. For some time she just forgot about all the problems she's having about her mother and sister. Being with Jayden she felt really relaxed and happy.

"Come on, let's go" she said, smiling.

"She is quite friendly, my opposite I think. And is just upset from everything which had recently happend with her." Jayden thought. Emily grabbed his hand, and Jayden didn't minded it and she dragged him inside the house.

Jayden could only think one thing that now, this girl is going to live with him and Mentor for a long time and he and Emily are going to become really good friends.

Jayden again smiled and went inside with Emily.

That's it. Well let me see how many of you are going to read my story. Well but plz plz plz review plz. Let me know that U all R reading my story or not but plz review. This is my first fanfic so please let me know my mistakes please please please review...


End file.
